The Food Place
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: “Anyway, I hope you learned not to drag people, namely me, along with you on every little outing simply because you have the urge to.” “But master…” “What, GIR?” “…Dragging you with me makes me happy.” .:. a slightly crackish friendship drabble. Zim


**A/N:** **Okay~! This is the third part of the ten-drabble challenge from KyoxSakiFan. This time, the theme is 'friendship'. I just had to choose Zim and GIR for this one, because we all know that they're good pals. XD**

**Although this is pretty much total crack. But then again, half of the show Invader Zim is crack; only in really-really good fanfics is it totally serious, and in the really good fanfics is it believably sweet without being crackish. In this one right now? Well, it's all-dialogue, kinda cute, and pretty much random. YAY.**

**

* * *

**

"Master, master! I wanna go to the food place!"

"…I'm not up for your shenanigans again today, GIR. Go bother someone else."

"BUUUUT I WANNA GOOO!"

"Gah! Get off of my head, GIR! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Pleeeeease? I won't get down unless you take me to the food place!"

"GUH! Stop it!"

"Taaaake meee thereee nowww~!"

"Where? I'll take you, alright? I will, if you'll just GET OFF OF MY HEAD!"

"Okay~"

"_Thank you._"

"Now let's_ go_!"

"Go where?"

"To the food place, duhh!"

"Ehh? What 'food place'?"

"You knowww… the place where humans buy food! I WANNA GET CANDY!"

"…Can't you go by yourself?"

"Nope, I gots no more moneys. You gots the moneys, master."

"Then how about I give you the money, and you can go by yourself?"

"NO! I wanna go with you, master~!"

"Uhg…"

"So c'mon! Let's go let's go let's goooo!"

"Sometimes, I really detest you, GIR."

"Aww, I love you too, master!"

"That's not what I_ – gack_! GIR! Release me!"

"Heeheheheehheeheeee~!"

"GIR, I'm serious! Let go of my arm!"

"C'mon, we're almost there! WHEEE, HERE I COME, CANDYYY!"

"GIR, this is idiotic; I command you to stop this nonsense!"

"We're here, we're here! WHOO! Lookit the slidey doors, master! They're so awesome."

"Humph."

"In here, in here! OH! OVER THERE! It's ham! I love ham! Let's get ham, master! A BIG ONE!"

"You're a robot, GIR; you shouldn't eat Earthan meats."

"But meats are tastyyy, master!"

"It looks disgusting to me. The flesh of an Earth mammal is very unappealing."

"Nuh-uh… it's very _tasty_. OOH! Look over here! There's… there's… POPSICLES!"

"Oof! – GIR, would you stop yanking me every which way? I feel like I'm on one of those awful 'carnival' contraptions."

"You mean… ROLLER COASTERS? Those are so fun!"

"…They make me sick."

"Popsicles won't make master sick. Hold 'em while I go get a ham."

"I already said no ham, GIR! GIR? Get back here!"

"YAYYY, ham~! Should I get this one or this one? Or maybe that one?"

"GIR… there you are… Look, I don't have that much money. If you would please –"

"Aww, not much moneys?"

"Yes, not much money. So if you would just get _one thing_, I'll pay for it and then we can return to base."

"…Only one…?"

"Only one."

"But… but… there's lotsa stuff that I like…"

"One item, GIR."

"Aw, okay. Let's get the popsicles, then. I like cold, sweet things."

"That's your final choice?"

"Yep!"

"You won't change your mind?"

"Nope, I promise!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Alright then. Let's go up to the ringing money machine that that disgusting little worm-baby is posted at."

"You mean the one with all the pimples?"

"Yes, the one with all the pussing pimples."

"Heehee… okie dokie. TO THE PIMPLEY MAN, AND AWAAAAY~!"

"Ah! GIR! Don't run so far ahead! Your genius dog disguise might catch on something and fall off!"

"Don't worry, master! I supergluded it on!"

"That's even worse! GIR, you IDIOT!"

"Heeheheheheee~"

"…There, I finally caught up to you. Here, Earth Stink; here's the money for the popsicles. Good day."

" – Wait, sir… don't you want your change?"

...

"Heehe… slidey doors go shut-shut behind us…"

"GIR, I hope you learned a valuable lesson today."

"Ghat's 'hat?"

"Get that popsicle box out of your mouth and listen for a moment!"

"D'okay…"

"Anyway, I hope you learned not to drag people – namely me – along with you on every little outing simply because you have the urge to."

"But master…"

"What, GIR?"

"…Dragging you with me makes me happy."

"Tch. Just give me one of those popsicles. An orange one."

"Heehe… sure thing, master."


End file.
